Madison Stevens
by Arimav
Summary: One-Shot. Para fastidio de Sirius, debe asistir a la boda de un primo lejano. Lo que no imaginaba era sería el mejor rato del verano.


Los personajes sacados de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

** Nota de la autora**: Este es el primer fic que publico (aunque tengo más escritos). Es un one-shot y está situado entre el 4º y 5º curso de los Merodeadores. No todos los Slytherin son malos. Espero que os guste.

_**Madison Stevens**_

Era temprano aquel viernes del mes de julio. Los habitantes de Grimmaud Place habían madrugado para estar a punto para aquella ocasión especial.

Con pies pesados, Sirius black, el primogénito del matrimonio Black, descendió los peldaños de la escalera para reunirse con sus padres y hermano en el recibidor de la casa. Seguía enfadado con sus padres. Además de seguir igual de desagradables que antes, aquel verano le habían prohibido pasar unos días con su mejor amigo, James Potter. No lo consideraban una compañía digna de un Black a pesar de su sangre limpia. Aquel año sí habían logrado fastidiar las vacaciones de Sirius Black.

"Madre, no quiero ir."

"Es la boda de tu primo Jason..." La señora Black arregló el cuello de la túnica negra de su hijo.

"Un primo muy lejano a quien nunca he visto." Masculló entre dientes.

"...y las familias más importantes van a estar allí. Es un gran acontecimiento social." Le dirigió una mirada severa y prosiguió a arreglar el lacio pelo oscuro que Sirius no se había molestado en peinar. "No se te ocurra hacer esas cosas que sueles hacer que avergüenzan a toda la familia."

"¿Qué cosas? Yo no hago nada."

"Siempre te estas metiendo en líos. ¡Y esa lengua suelta que tienes! ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como tu hermano?"

Sirius soltó un bufido como siempre que se le comparaba con su hermano Regulus y volvió a encarar a su madre. "Lo que deseas, madre, es fácil de solucionar. Me quedo en casa..." Retrocedió un paso hacia las escaleras pero su madre lo agarró por la oreja.

"¡Compórtate como un Black!"

"¡Pero madre! Yo no quiero ir. Son tres días en un lugar con gente que no conozco..."

"¡Tonterías! Van a asistir tus primas y también compañeros tuyos de Hogwarts. Sin ir más lejos, la hermana de la novia va en tu mismo curso. Creo que se llama Madison."

"¿Madison Stevens? Una muy grata compañía: ella es una Slytherin." Concluyó bajando el tono de voz aunque su madre lo oyó.

"¡Como deberías haber sido tú! ¡Gryffindor! ¡Desde cuando un Black es un Gryffindor!" Exclamó la señora Black al cielo. Sirius apenas podía contener la rabia. Sus puños se crispaban hasta hacer desaparecer el color de sus nudillos. Él estaba muy orgulloso de pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor. Para él era la mejor casa de todas y Slytherin ocupaba el puesto más bajo.

"Por lo menos estás tú, mi querido Regulus." Continuó la señora Black acariciando el repeinado cabello oscuro de su benjamín. "Tú sí que honras a tu familia."

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

El señor Black, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, como solía acontecer con todos los problemas domésticos y familiares, dejó el diario _El Profeta_ a un lado y con un gruñido dio orden a su familia de partir.

Así era el padre de Sirius: parco en palabras y poco interesado en los asuntos familiares a no ser que pudiesen afectar a la reputación del nombre familiar. Nunca se había preocupado del carácter indisciplinado de su hijo Sirius. Era tan sólo un crío y su educación era deber de su madre. Cuando Sirius fue seleccionado a Gryffindor en lugar de la esperada Slytherin, el tema fue diferente. Por primera vez, el señor Black tuvo que hablar seriamente con su hijo, y para su desdicha, descubrió que aquel chiquillo de once años nunca sería el heredero de un Black. Era todo lo opuesto que se podía ser de los ideales de su familia. Meditó muchas noches en referencia a su hijo mayor, mucho más tiempo del que le había dedicado a toda la familia, llegando a la resolución de que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Todavía le quedaba otro hijo. Nunca habló con su esposa sobre el tema. Aquello sólo empeoraría más la situación.

Utilizando la red Flu, llegaron a casa de sus tíos y sus primas Narcisa y Bellatrix. Para desgracia de Sirius, su prima favorita, Andrómeda, había abandonado el hogar paterno, ya harta de las distintas opiniones que compartían sus padres y ella.

_ Algún día yo seré igual de valiente y también me iré_, pensó Sirius.

Las dos familias tomaron un traslador que los llevó a la entrada a los terrenos de un inmenso castillo situado en algún lugar del Reino Unido que el joven Black desconocía.

Aquel castillo no se podía comparar con el castillo de Hogwarts, donde estudiaba. No era tan grande como el colegio – y Sirius dudaba que existiera alguno que se le pudiera comparar – y tampoco tenía su alegría. Este era lúgubre y sombrío. La piedra estaba oscurecida por la humedad y el paso del tiempo. Horripilantes gárgolas se asomaban desde los tejados y los torreones, y para completar el conjunto, un cementerio familiar se extendía en la ladera norte. Hasta el tiempo parecía ir acorde con el lugar. El sol no asomaba por ninguna parte. Todo eran nubes grises.

Caminaron por el camino empedrado hasta llegar a la capilla separada del edificio principal, donde se oficiaría el sacramento. Muchos invitados ya habían tomado asiento mientras otros conversaban en la puerta.

Sirius se dedicó a observar la decoración. ¡Y él que pensaba que su familia era oscura! Ésta lo era más. El altar y los bancos estaban decorados con rosas de pétalos negros con destellos azules.

"Bellas" susurró acercándose a una para verla mejor, "pero más acordes para un entierro. - ¡Ouch!"

"¡No toques nada!" Le reprendió su madre después de propinarle una colleja.

"Será..." Comenzó Sirius acariciándose donde le había dado.

"Shss..." Le previno su hermano Regulus. "No enfades a mamá."

"¿Y qué más te da a ti? Tú eres el niño perfecto. Contigo nunca se meten."

"Es que tú siempre la provocas. Si hicieras lo que te dice..."

"¡Jamás! No voy a hacer lo que quieran si no estoy de acuerdo. La familia Black... el honor de los Black... la casa de Slytherin... bla, bla, bla. ¡Tonterías! Lo que importan son las personas. Yo no pienso desperdiciar mi vida como ellos pretenden." Sirius lo señalaba con un dedo.

Regulus lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque el niño de doce años no estuviese muy de acuerdo con lo que hacía su hermano mayor, no podría dejar de admirarlo por su decisión y la valentía que demostraba. En el fondo, Regulus sentía cierta envidia porque él nunca sería igual.

El órgano comenzó a sonar y los invitados ocuparon sus sitios. El novio, ese primo lejano llamado Jasón, esperaba de pie junto al sacerdote en el altar. _Decididamente, es un Black_ pensó Sirius observando el porte recto, orgulloso y ligeramente repelente que Sirius encontraba en todos sus parientes que le desagradaban, incluida su madre.

Pocos minutos después, hizo su aparición la novia, vestida de blanco como marcaba la tradición – aunque Sirius ya esperaba verla aparecer de negro. Venía del brazo de su padre, un hombre canoso y con un espeso bigote. Y a continuación le seguían las damas de honor, todas vestidas iguales con un vestido azul pálido y el mismo tipo de rosas negras en el pelo.

"Mira quién tenemos aquí." Murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa. Allí estaba, vestida de dama de honor, Madison Stevens, la bateadora de Slytherin. ¡Quién lo diría! Aquella chica que era capaz de utilizar su bate de quidditch sobre la cabeza de alguien fuera y dentro del campo vestía ahora como una dulce y gentil princesita. _Quizá pueda sacar algo de diversión de este sitio._

_-.-.-_

Sin mucho interés por la conversación en la mesa donde le habían colocado – junto a niños rondando los diez años – Sirius comió un plato tras otro y cuando terminó, un interminable rato después, se levantó discretamente, es decir, espetándole a su hermano _¿a ti que te importa a dónde vaya?_, y salió del salón.

_ ¡Qué muermo de personas! ¿Dónde estás, Prongs?_ Suspiró.

En el recibidor, totalmente desierto, pues todo el mundo estaba en el comedor, Sirius se puso a contemplar los grandes retratos familiares que recubrían cada hueco de la pared.

"Una muy ilustre familia como los Black." Murmuró sarcástico y puso cara de asco. Cómo odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

Del salón salió una persona que no notó la presencia de Sirius, pero éste sí la reconoció. La muchacha se dirigió con paso pesado a las escaleras hasta que la voz del chico la sorprendió.

"¿De verás eres Madison Stevens? ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Dónde has dejado a tu gran amigo el bate?"

La rubia le dirigió una gélida mirada por encima del hombro y masculló entre dientes el nombre del chico.

Sirius rió. "Ya veo que te alegras de verme."

Un rayo golpeó en su cabello, cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido. Asustado, Sirius se palpó la cabeza buscando algún cambio. Se acercó temeroso a un viejo espejo donde contempló como en lugar de su lacio y sedoso pelo negro habían aparecido serpientes verdes.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Está prohibido usar la magia fuera del colegio!"

"Como si eso me importara." Madison siguió ascendiendo los escalones. "Además, en esta casa hay tanta magia que es imposible para el ministerio averiguar quién lanzó esa maldición."

"¡Alto ahí!" Sirius se abalanzó a las escaleras a la vez que con una mano intentaba que las serpientes no le mordieran. "No vas a ninguna parte sin que me hagas el contrahechizo. ¿Qué dirán tus padres si tratas así a tus invitados?" Sus cejas se movieron de arriba a abajo acompañando la mirada amenazante.

"¡Oh, está bien!" Suspiró Madison y con un ligero movimiento de varita las serpientes desaparecieron de la cabeza de Sirius.

Madison siguió su camino y comprobó con disgusto que Sirius la seguía. "¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Piérdete, Black!"

"Me aburro." Sirius se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué no me enseñas tu habitación?" – esa no era la verdadera intención de Sirius. A un Gryffindor nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza insinuarse a una Slytherin. El chico sólo se proponía azorarla un poco.

"¿Dónde dejaste a Potter? ¿Discusión matrimonial? ¿Vuestros padres no aceptan la relación?"

"Muy graciosa, Stevens." Respondió herido en su ego. No le gustaba que se cuestionase su virilidad o la de Prongs.

"Déjame en paz, Black." Madison le dio la espalda pero no tuvo en cuenta que los bajos de la túnica estaban enredados en sus pies. Cuando fue a dar el siguiente paso cayó de bruces en las escaleras.

Sirius no controló sus carcajadas, que resonaron por todo el recibidor. Era muy divertido ver a un Slytherin en ridículo.

"¡Maldito vestido! ¡Maldita boda! ¡Maldito tú, Black!" Exclamó con lágrimas de furia mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. "Si no hubieses aparecido ya habría quemado este ridículo vestido."

"¡Oh, no, no!" Sirius dejó de reír cuando vio aparecer a través de la pared el fantasma de una bruja vestida de novia. "Querida, no puedes cambiarte aún. Todavía tiene que llegar mi amado Charles y así celebraremos la boda. Está todo tan bonito." La bruja plateada juntó sus manos y puso expresión soñadora. A su lado Madison ponía cara de fastidio y los ojos en blanco.

"Lady Calista, Sir Charles no apareció hace 150 años ni lo hará hoy. Se olvida que ya está muerta."

"¡Qué cruel eres, querida! ¿Cómo me dices esas cosas?" El fantasma comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente volviendo a atravesar el tabique.

"Es que sí, Stevens. Mira cómo la has hecho llorar. ¡No tienes corazón!" Y Sirius volvió a reír.

"Por lo menos tú estás pasando un buen rato ¿no, Black?"

"Pues sí."

Madison negó con la cabeza.

"¡Sirius! ¿Dónde estás?" Se oyó la voz de un niño desde el salón.

"¡Oh, no!" Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente mientras la rubia lo miraba curiosa.

"Mira Regulus: está ahí." Bellatrix Black apareció en la puerta con el hermano pequeño de Sirius, Regulus.

"¿Qué queréis?"

"Me dijo mamá que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hacías. Tengo que vigilarte."

"¡Fantástico! ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te pierdes, Regulus?"

"No le hables así a tu hermano, Sirius ¿o quieres que se lo diga a tu madre?" Amenazó Bellatrix.

"Yo no quiero hacer enfadar a mamá." Murmuró Regulus.

"Slytherin traidor. Tú solo miras por tus intereses. ¿Qué te prometió esta vez? ¿Una escoba?"

"El error de todo Gryffindor: se creen mejor que nadie. ¿No crees Madison?" Se dirigió Bellatrix a la rubia.

"Sí." Murmuró aburrida Madison. "Y ahora os dejo con vuestras disputas familiares." Por enésima vez volvió a encaminarse al piso superior.

"A lo mejor es que los Gryffindor tenemos razones para creerlo así." Oyó responder a Sirius, ignorándola. "No nos valemos de sucias tretas para alcanzar nuestros objetivos."

"¡Sirius Black! ¡Mide tus palabras!" Respondió una voz que hasta puso los pelos de punta a Madison. Ya la había escuchado en otra ocasión: era la señora Black. "¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a tu prima, a tu hermano y a tu anfitriona?"

"¡Pero mamá...!"

"Siempre provocando discusiones, montando jaleo y además insultando a la única casa honrosa de Hogwarts. Tienes terminantemente prohibido hablar de la innoble casa a la que perteneces."

"¡Nunca!" Contestó valerosa e insolentemente Sirius. "¡Gryffindor representa lo que soy y si no estás contenta con eso...!"

Se oyó un impacto y Madison no tuvo que girarse para comprender lo que había ocurrido. Con recelo se volvió. Pensando que no debía estar ahí. La señora Black, furiosa, había abofeteado a su hijo.

"Eres la deshonra de la familia. Nunca tuvimos muchas esperanzas en ti. Siempre metiéndonos en escándalos..." Madison dejó de prestar atención a las humillantes palabras de la bruja, al igual que Sirius.

El joven mago tenía el rostro bajo. El flequillo ocultaba la expresión de sus ojos. Pero no era necesario mirarle a la cara. Sus puños se crispaban, sus nudillos tornándose blancos de la presión que ejercía, e incluso su cuerpo temblaba.

"... tu padre terminará con esto cuando lleguemos a casa." Concluyó la señora Black regresando al salón. Bellatrix mantenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y Regulus abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiese decir algo a su hermano pero no encontrase las palabras, o no se atreviese.

Sirius bajó lentamente los pocos escalones que le separaban del suelo, y con paso lento alcanzó la puerta al exterior. La abrió y sin girarse ni decir nada salió corriendo.

-.-.-

¡Cómo odiaba a su madre! ¡Y a su padre, y a su hermano, y a sus primas, sobre todo a Bellatrix! Bueno, no odiaba a su hermano. Lo detestaba, eso sí, pero de momento no lo odiaba.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Sirius lanzó una piedra lo más lejos posible. Se hundió en el estanque formando ondas circulares concéntricas.

Se encontraba en medio del cementerio familiar. Ningún invitado querría abandonar el suntuoso salón para dar un paseo por el camposanto, la primera su madre, por lo que allí estaría solo, dando rienda suelta a su ira. Era tal su estado de excitación que no se dio cuenta de los extraños grumos que avanzaban desde el agua hacia sus pies.

Entonces una mano comenzó a agitar un salero por encima de su hombro. Sirius se volvió sorprendido para encontrar a Madison a su lado.

"Grumblings. La sal los repele. Un poco más y te hubieran arrastrado al agua y ahogado." Explicó ante la cara de extrañeza de Sirius.

"¿Y eso te importa?"

"No puedo permitir estropear la boda de mi queridísima hermana." ¿Era ironía lo que destilaba su voz?

"Gracias, supongo."

"Vaya, un Black, Sirius Black para ser exactos, acaba de dar las gracias."

"No te acostumbres, Stevens." Sirius lanzó la última piedra que sostenía en la mano, y se volvió para sentarse en una lápida cercana. Sus ojos grises examinaron a la Slytherin. Todavía vestía la túnica de dama de honor pero parte del laborioso peinado lucía deshecho, cayendo largos mechones rubios sobre su rostro. En una mano sostenía el salero y en la otra... "¿Dónde lo tenías escondido? ¿Debajo del vestido? Ya decía yo que no podías estar mucho tiempo sin él." Sirius sonrió de lado señalando el bate de Quidditch que sostenía la rubia.

"Era por si tenía que usarlo contigo."

"No, por favor. Ya tengo suficiente por hoy."

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos. Madison se movió inquieta. No sabía qué decir puesto que había presenciado toda la escena y en esa situación ella tendría su orgullo roto. Incluso su corazón.

"Lanzas bien las piedras. ¿Por qué no eres cazador?"

"¿Qué?" Sirius no esperaba ese giro en la conversación. "Nunca me lo planteé. Tampoco quiero eclipsar a James." Sonrió por segunda vez, recuperando ese toque de arrogancia y seguridad heredadas de su familia.

"¿Lanzas y yo bateo?" Madison le lanzó una piedra que Sirius cogió al vuelo. Después de observarla unos instantes aceptó.

-.-.-

"¿No has oído algo?" Madison interrumpió el juego bajando el bate. Sirius prestó atención y reconoció la voz lejana como la de su hermano.

"¡Maldita sea! Es Regulus."

Madison vio la cara de fastidio de Sirius y tomó una decisión. "No nos encontrará." Soltó el bate y cogió la mano del chico obligándolo a seguirle entre tumbas.

Fue una carrera sin descanso que acabó siendo un simple juego, pues era imposible que Regulus los hubiera seguido. Durante un largo rato corrieron de la mano pero su unión se rompió y Madison se convirtió en presa y Sirius en cazador.

La rubia corría más rápido y se ocultaba detrás de los panteones. Su risa resonaba en el lugar y tentaba a Sirius. "¿A que no me coges, pequeño león?" Y Sirius seguía su voz. Cuando creía que ya la tenía, ella aparecía detrás junto a la estatua de un ángel, sonriendo victoriosa y burlándose. "¿No érais tan buenos los Gryffindor?"

"No tientes al destino, tramposa Slytherin. Juegas con ventaja, pero te cogeré."

Y reemprendieron el juego. Poco a poco estaban más exhaustos pero más alegres si cabe. Sirius había olvidado todo lo ocurrido con su madre y no le importaba hacer el tonto con Madison Stevens, bateadora de Slytherin, una chica que no estaba incluida en la lista de sus relaciones. Pero la chica había demostrado su compresión y silenciosamente le había brindado su apoyo. Y además, se estaban divirtiendo.

"Ahora no te escapas." Sirius salió de dentro de un panteón y agarró a Madison, totalmente desprevenida, apoyándola contra la columna que franqueaba la entrada.

Se miraron en silencio, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire para recobrar el aliento. Sus pechos se agitaban desbocados el uno contra el otro.

Sirius apreció por primera vez lo bonitos que eran los ojos marrones de la chica, su nariz chata y cubierta de pecas que apenas se apreciaban en su piel morena por el sol. Con un dedo retiró los mechones de cabello que se deslizaban por la frente despejada. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rubor. ¿El ejercicio o algo más?

Al deslizar el dedo sobre el rostro de Madison, pudo sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y el joven mago no lo pudo resistir más y la besó, agarrándola por los hombros y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Unos minutos después, que les parecieron segundos, se separaron, más por la necesidad de oxígeno que por sus propios deseos.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Susurró Sirius entre cada aspiración de aire.

"¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me besó!" Sirius la acalló con otro beso más breve.

"Ya lo sé, tonta." Sirius no dejaba de sonreír. "Me refería a por qué apareciste a mi lado, en el estanque."

"Me diste pena, Black." Ella sonrió arrogante pero Sirius no se molestó con ella.

"Te queda bien esa túnica y el pelo así." Acarició el cabello rubio oscuro de Madison. "Tu amigo el bate tiene una mala influencia sobre ti. Te roba el encanto."

"Me sirve para quitarme de encima a estúpidos y creídos Gryffindor como tú."

"A éste no te lo vas a quitar de encima tan fácilmente. Me voy a aprovechar de que lo dejaste atrás." Y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella sin encontrar oposición. Al contrario, Madison agarró la túnica negra de Sirius y tiró de ella para sentirlo más cerca.

"¡SIRIUS!" La pareja se separó bruscamente al oír demasiado cerca la voz conocida de Regulus. "¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡MAMÁ TE BUSCA!"

"Es un cobarde." Exclamó la voz de Bellatrix. A pesar de que no gritaba se la oía peligrosamente cerca. Para cuando Regulus y Bellatrix aparecieron detrás del panteón, cualquier rastro de intimidad entre Sirius y Madison había desaparecido.

"Ah, estáis aquí. Juntos." Bellatrix los miró con sospecha.

"Mamá..."

"No sigas, Regulus. Tú no me has visto ¿Entiendes?"

"No hagas mentir al niño."

"Regulus es mi hermano y también podría demostrar algo de lealtad por mí."

"¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que ir molestando por ahí?" Madison interrumpió la iniciada disputa entre primos inclinándose a favor de Sirius. Ni se inmutó ante las furibundas miradas que le lanzó Bellatrix y se abrió camino entre ella y Regulus para tomar el camino hacia el castillo. Se detuvo y miró a Sirius. "¿A qué esperas, Sirius? ¿Vienes o no?"

Sirius dedicó una última mirada amenazante a su hermano y siguió a la rubia. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente la hizo detenerse tomándola del brazo.

"No quiero volver al castillo."

"Tengo hambre." Respondió tranquilamente la chica. "¿Tú no?"

"Sí, pero..."

"No tenemos que pasar por el salón. Yo tampoco quiero ver a esa gente."

Sirius le sonrió agradecido.

-.-.-

Los elfos domésticos obedecieron en todo a su joven ama y los brindaron con dulces y cervezas de mantequilla. Siguiendo a Madison por los pasillos y escaleras laberínticos, exploraron todo el castillo hasta llegar a un viejo desván repleto de retratos ancestrales y baúles anticuados. Era la puesta de sol y una luz rojiza bañaba la estancia.

"Aquí se guardan las cosas de Lady Calista. Nadie viene por aquí porque ella es un poco molesta. Podemos estar tranquilos."

Sirius sonrió con picardía y agarró a la chica por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Pero Madison lo detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios. "Espera." Susurró.

Madison se liberó de su abrazo y abrió la ventana. Después se arremangó la túnica y escaló la repisa hasta salir por el tejadillo. Sirius la siguió preguntándose que pretendía pero cuando contempló la panorámica desde allí, comprendió. Aquello era increíble.

"Nadie sabe de este lugar. Eres el único al que se lo muestro."

"Es todo un honor." Se sentó junto a ella. Permanecieron en silencio contemplando el cielo rojizo, anaranjado, violeta, de todos los colores.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" Sirius asintió con rostro serio. "Mañana te vas."

"Volveré a mi odiosa casa y tendré que escuchar a mi madre. Tiene que estar furiosa."

"Espero que no sea duro."

"Tranquila." Acarició tiernamente su mejilla. "Estoy acostumbrado."

"No mientas. Al rechazo nunca te acostumbras."

"¿Hablas por experiencia personal?" Sirius no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

"Mi madre era muggle y murió asesinada a comienzos de la guerra."

"No sabía."

"Mi padre se volvió a casar. Lois no es en realidad mi hermana, pero me obligan a decirle así. Tanto mi madrastra como mi hermanastra no me quieren – ni yo a ellas. Fue un simple matrimonio de conveniencia."

"¿Y son como mi madre?"

"No. Creo que tu madre es insuperable."

"Ya. ¿Y tu padre?"

"Él es genial. Me deja ser tal y como soy."

"Tienes suerte." Sirius abrazó sus rodillas apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas.

"Al menos tú tienes buenos amigos."

"Sí." Sonrió. "Y ahora estás tú. Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido este verano. Has hecho que venir aquí haya merecido la pena."

Sirius alargó su mano hasta situarla en la nuca de ella y acercó su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso que no deseaban que finalizase.

"Slytherin." Murmuró él.

"Gryffindor." Respondió ella.

El sol se ocultó en el horizonte, arropado por la oscura noche.

-.-.-

El día tan esperado llegó. Sirius cruzó la barrera que separaba el andén 9 del 10 con una inmensa sonrisa. Allí estaban sus añorados amigos: Remus, Peter y James. Los cuatro amigos se abrazaron.

"¿Qué tal el verano, Padfoot?"

"No tan malo como esperaba."

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó extrañado James.

"Nada especial. Pero siempre es mejor volver a Hogwarts. Hogar, dulce hogar."

"Desde que fuiste a la boda de tu primo te encuentras de mejor humor. ¿Qué ocurrió allí?" James conocía muy bien a su amigo y allí se olía algo. Demasiado optimismo en sus cartas desde aquellos dos días de celebraciones.

"¡Amigo Prongs! ¡Me estás asustando con tu agudeza!" Sirius rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su amigo y le revolvió el pelo. Al mismo tiempo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, sus ojos grises se desplazaban por todo el andén 9 ¾ buscando a Madison. "Pero te equivocas, Prongs. No hay nada que contar sobre esa boda. Fueron dos días que evité a mis padres y hermano." Ya había localizado su objetivo.

"Si tú lo dices." James no estaba muy convencido.

Los cuatro amigos subieron al expreso y buscaron un compartimiento para ellos solos. Remus tuvo que abandonarles cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, teniendo que cumplir sus obligaciones como prefecto.

"Me aburro." Exclamó James y Peter también asintió – algo habitual. Nunca pensaba lo contrario de sus amigos. – Sirius contemplaba el paisaje pensativo. "¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?"

Sirius se encogió de hombros y los siguió.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con los Slytherin, entre ellos su gran enemigo Severus Snape. Bellatrix también se encontraba entre ellos. Madison no estaba.

"¡Mira quién tenemos aquí!" Exclamó Bellatrix. "Mi primito que lo creía desaparecido. ¿Te divertiste esos dos días?"

"Mucho, querida prima. Sobretodo porque no te tuve que aguantar."

"Claro, como tenías a Madison para entretenerte... Siempre jugando al escondite."

James y Peter miraron a su amigo sin entender – bueno, James se acercaba bastante aunque nunca fue muy bueno para coger todos los significados ocultos.

Sirius no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria para cerrar la boca de su prima – algo que lo desesperaba. No podía admitir lo que había ocurrido entre Madison y él. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos? No creía que le gustase la idea. Madison era una Slytherin. Tampoco les sentaría bien a los Slytherin saber que una de ellos había tenido más que insultos con un Gryffindor. De seguro que le harían pasar un mal rato a Madison.

"Bellatrix, ¿cómo puedes pensar que caería tan bajo? ¿Yo con este estúpido y engreído Gryffindor? Ni bajo la maldición _Imperus_." Exclamó Madison abriendo la puerta del compartimiento contiguo. Volvía a tener su apariencia habitual con el pelo recogido y el bate sobre el hombro.

"El que caería bajo sería yo, Stevens. Soy demasiado para tus ojos." Sirius volvía a utilizar su habitual sonrisa arrogante de granuja.

"Sí, Black. Demasiado imbécil."

"¡Todo el mundo a sus sitios!" Exclamó a sus espaldas la bruja del carrito.

Los dos bandos se dedicaron miradas retadoras mientras cada uno se retiraba en direcciones opuestas.

Sirius tuvo ocasión de encontrar los ojos de Madison. Sin palabras se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse.

_Adiós_.

-.-.-

Un perro negro y muy flaco aullaba desconsolado frente a dos tumbas del cementerio del Valle de Godric. Los nombres de las sepulturas: James y Lily Potter.

Se sentía responsable de sus muertes. Debía cobrar venganza. Ir hasta Hogwarts y matarlo.

Pero antes de partir hacia allá debía visitar a una persona.

En una apartado montículo coronado por un triste ciprés reposaba una solitaria tumba. No había flores ni una estatua. Sólo una sencilla lápida con un nombre, dos fechas separadas por 20 años y un epitafio:

_Madison Elaine Stevens_

_Una verdadera Slytherin_

Fue Dumbledore quién encargó esa lápida. Él estuvo en el entierro. Muy pocas personas asistieron a él. La madrastra de Madison no había permitido enterrarla en el camposanto familiar. Era mejor así, pensó Sirius.

Madison se había decidido por el bando que se oponía a Voldemort y no por ello había dejado de ser quien era. Era ambiciosa, pero ambiciosa de cosas buenas, de la paz. Utilizaba cualquier medio para conseguir lo que quería: el bien para magos, brujas y muggles. Las rivalidades las dejaba para el campo de Quidditch.

"Si no hubiésemos hecho caso al orgullo y los prejuicios; si no nos hubiese importado lo que pensasen los demás: ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros? No quiero que pienses que de ti me he olvidado. Nunca lo haré. Me diste uno de los recuerdos más felices."

_Adiós, mi pequeña Slytherin._


End file.
